percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hyperion (WotUs)
Hyperion is the second oldest Titan son of Gaia (Primordial God of Earth) and Ouranos (Primordial God of the Sky) and the most loyal member of Kronos' siblings, Hyperion is the Titan of Light and Lord of the East, he appears as a supporting character in the Wrath of the Usurped series and his current consort is Obscurus. Biography Early Life Hyperion was born to the Earth Primordial Gaea and the Sky Primordial Ouranos as their second oldest son which position was held by his brother Oceanus, Hyperion's greatest early actions aided him in becoming the first ally and literal elder brother of their future Overlord and King: Kronos, in fact Hyperion would follow Kronos' commands to the letter and would sometimes offer his opinions to the Titan of Time even before their rise to power as the ruling Gods. Castration of Ouranos Personality and traits Hyperion is very kind, calm and generous to his brothers and followers. He shows a very different face, however, when fighting an opponent or when cultivating his hatred for Zeus and other enemy gods. Like his brother and close friend Koios, he is trying not just to revive Kronos from Zeus's decapitations, but also to revive all of the loyal humans who followed the Titans in ancient times. In battle, Hyperion is merciless and uses either his fists or his sword against any opponent. When clad in his Armour and wielding his Symbol of Power: Chrysafenios, which has the shape of a greatsword, he resembles a horned demon because his helmet has two curved horns. However, he can also be merciful to a foe who shows exceptional valour like Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo. He possesses an analytical mind capable of reading through a technique he has seen only once and then developing an adequate retaliation strategy, he was also one of the first to see through Ares and suspect his true loyalty. Although a weaker warrior than Atlas, Hyperion's strategic mind allows him to be more flexible, working around brutish beasts like Atlas with varying levels of difficulty. Hyperion is understanding and sad when he thinks of the female Titans, especially his faded love Theia, who gave into despair during the time they were imprisoned in Tartarus and those not faded only just recovering psychologically from their imprisonment. Physical Appearance Hyperion has black hair and cold blue eyes, he is a tall god with a powerful physical physique and described by many to be handsome, he is often seen wearing dark clothes. He has lightly tanned skin, skin that tends to randomly ripple in colour often, depending on his closeness to his domain. Equipment Chrysafenios Chrysafenios is a Golden Greatsword that acts as Hyperion's Symbol of Power and the primary godly weapon that he wields, Chrysafenios can catch ablaze into golden flames that can slice through nearly any material it was forced to face against. Abilities Basic Titan Abilities: Unique Abilities: Other Abilities: Trivia Gallery 6784032_orig.jpg|Hyperion Category:Gods Category:Titan